The Prophecy Of A Prince
by mookaball
Summary: ONESHOT King Inutashio is told his wife will give birth to a son, but that the son is destined to kill him, and marry the queen. Fearing begin killed by his son, the king order the baby to be put to death...but what happens when said death never comes...


AN: Hello to all my new AND old readers! Okay I know I'm not finished Teenage Secrets yet, but don't worry its going to get finished…in fact I may or may not start chapter 24 when I'm done this…but you know…you never know with me lol. So anyway this is my NEW story, its based on a prewritten play called 'Oedipus The Myth'. I'm recreating with the Inuyasha characters, as well as adding my own teenage twist to it. But anyway I'm not going to spend my entire life talking about it…I'll just get on with it ^_^!

PS. Just in case you didn't know…this is a one shot!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'Inuyasha' or 'Oedipus the Myth' all right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and…who ever wrote Oedipus.**

**Title- The Prophecy Of A Prince**

**Summery- [ONE SHOT] King Inutashio is told his wife will give birth to a son, but that the son id destined to kill him, and marry the queen. Fearing begin killed by his son, the king order the baby to be left for death…but what happens when that death never comes…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Prophecy Of A Prince

------------------------------

Inutashio, and Izayoi, the king and queen of 'Inu', have been ruling since early ages. Izayoi was thrown into an arranged marriage at the age of 17. The only problem was that neither of them could stand each other. Their main objective for the marriage was to bring forth an heir, and then they wouldn't have to be together anymore. Neither had wanted to go through with the arrangement, but if that were the only way out of marriage, they would go for it. And since King Inutashio already had his never wife in line, he was looking forward to just getting what needed to be done, DONE.

However, it wasn't soon after Queen Izayoi had gotten pregnant, that a mysterious oracle had come and warned them about the coming heir.

"What business do you have here lady oracle?" the King asked.

"Beware, his highness shall bring forth a son. The son shall kill the king, and marry the queen. The son shall inherit the thrown and rein over millions of empires. However, said son shall pay with his own life." The Oracle said, she then proceeded to leave the kingdom.

The king did not like the news brought upon him, and was one who believed in fate. But this was one prophecy that he wasn't going to let happen. He wasn't about to loose his life to his own son, or marry the queen. No matter how much they disliked each other, she was still HIS queen. So many months later, when Queen Izayoi gave birth to her child, which indeed turned out to be a boy. King Inutashio had the baby taken from the queen, and gave it to a servant.

He instructed the servant to take the baby to the outskirts of the kingdom. Tie the baby up, and leave it in the forest for death. The servant woman did as she was told as far as taking the baby outside of town. However she felt sorry for the infant, and couldn't bring herself to just leave the baby to die. So she took the baby to the next kingdom over, to an ALL demon kingdom. There she felt the child would be better off with his own kind anyway. And that the kind would never have to know that she disobeyed his orders.

Upon bringing the baby to the next kingdom, she ran into who she thought to be a shepherd. The woman, told a white lie to the man saying that she was the mother. And that she just couldn't take care of the baby. She begged the man to take the baby into his own care. He agreed and took the infant. But what she didn't know was that the man was actually spiritual advisor to the king of that kingdom. So he in turn had taken the baby to the King and Queen of Thebes.

**[AN: Thebes: *theebz* that's the name of the new kingdom. I forgot to add that in there]**

He knew fully well that his queen couldn't have children, so he thought this was a blessing. Now they could have an heir to their thrown.

"Your highness, I bring you a blessing from the gods. A baby from above has been put into my care. But it think it would be better if you take care of the infant."

The queen and King too found it as a blessing, and wasted no time in crowning their new prince.

"Prince…Inuyasha." King Laius said, declaring the name of his adopted son.

"Inuyasha?" The queen repeated.

"Our new son has the ears of a dog just like you my dear, and Inuyasha means born of a canine" The king said to his wife.

[AN: okay not really but this is MY story…the name 'Inuyasha' means dog-spirit. Inu{dog} Yasha{forest spirit} so yea…fun facts]

Queen Jocasta nodded her head. "Prince Inuyasha."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As many years went on, the prince had become a strikingly handsome man. He had silver hair like his father, ears like his mother. He body was built just right. There was only one feature that he could never tell who he got from, and that was his amber eyes. His mothers eyes where red, and his fathers eyes where green, but his where a beautiful mixture of neon yellow and gold.

He never seemed to give it too much thought though. He always figured it just skipped his parent's generation.

The king and queen left the castles on urgent business one day, and left Prince Inuyasha as head of the kingdom. The young prince had been sitting in the thrown room alone when a strange person had walked in. Inuyasha could not tell if the figure was male of female, for it wore a robe that cover from head to toe.

"You are the prince…are you not?" The person said in a hushed tone.

"I am…what do you need of me?" Inuyasha responded.

"Behold, his majesty. You have been prophesized. Ye who shall kill the king, and marry the queen. Ye shall inherit the thrown…and rein over millions." The figure stated. The as strange as the appearance. The robe seemed to have just fell to the ground, with nobody underneath it.

"What is that suppose to mean? Is it my fate to kill my father, and…marry my…mother. No way, I couldn't do that…that's sick. I WON'T DO THAT!"

The young prince ran out the castle, and into a chariot to be taken anywhere outside the kingdom. He could never bring his self to kill his own father, and marry his mother. So he found it better to just leave never to return. However, on the way to a new kingdom, Prince Inuyasha's chariot, get run into by another mans chariot. Since neither wanted to admit they were in the wrong, a physical fight broke out between the two. In the end Inuyasha ended up killing the other man unintentionally, but it still happened.

Four days later, after traveling by foot, Inuyasha managed to make it to the Kingdom of Inu. A kingdom where Human and Demons lived in peace together. Inuyasha thought this to be a nice place to start a new life. However, upon entering the kingdom, he was stopped at the palace gates by the guards. They took Prince Inuyasha to be confronted by their Queen, and her Brother.

"What business do you have here young traveler?" The young boy asked. He couldn't have been much older then maybe fourteen, or fifteen. The queen herself looked about seventeen or eighteen.

"I have left the Kingdom of Thebes to find new settlement." Inuyasha replied. He found it better not to tell them he was their prince.

"We're in dire need of a new king. Our king went out for a ride a few days ago, and his body was reported dead." The boy spoke up.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Our lands our being terrorized by an evil sphinx. It has the head of a woman, and the body of a lion, and the wings of an eagle. The beast makes travelers answer a riddle that is unsolvable. In turn, she eats them because they cannot answer. Now young traveler…if you can defeat the beast, I'll offer my sisters hand, AND the crown in return." The young boy finished.

Inuyasha thought on this for a moment. It didn't sound too hard, answer a dumb question, and marry a hot, young queen. "What's the catch?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to believe the boys words.

"None what so ever."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I'll do it then, show my where I may find said creature."

"She resides behind the palace, farthest to the ocean." The quiet girl finally spoke up.

Inuyasha instantly fell in love with her voice. It was soft, sweet, and gentile. She was beautiful too. The girl hand a round face, with soft brown eyes, and long raven black hair. She wore a long light blue and gold dress, the cursed all the right place. Inuyasha bowed before the girl.

"Your majesty. Might I ask who one so young became queen?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "I'm the King Inutashio's third wife. The first Lady Izayoi, was banished from the lands, for adultery. And Lady Kikyo, the third queen committed suicide. I'm the third queen, Queen Kagome." The girl said just as calm, and collected. "May I ask you something young traveler?"

Inuyasha looked up and nodded. "Anything your hotness…um…Highness."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, and slightly smiled. "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha…" The boy responded.

"Well then Inuyasha…Will you help us save Inu?" She asked with a tint of hope in her voice.

"I will."

"Guards! Release the doors and gates, and lead Inuyasha to the sphinx." The queen's brother spoke up.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha made steady movements towards the creature. It looked like a stone statue.

"I'm here to defeat you beast." Inuyasha spoke up.

The stone statue didn't move, or talk…or do anything.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"_**RUAW!!!" **_The sphinx seemed to have come alive almost instantly. It was not pinning Inuyasha to the ground, with its fangs born at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't move, the creature was about as heavy as five hundred pound bolder. And since Inuyasha was in the position he was in…he could get the beast off of him.

"_**Do you wish to challenge my riddle?"**_ The sphinx spoke in a manly voice.

_Hum…Head of a woman, body of a lion, wings of an eagle…they forgot to mention voice of a fat man…_

"I do, and I intend to answer correctly." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

"Very well then. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?" The sphinx said getting closer to Inuyasha's face preparing to eat him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

_**What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening??? Of Course…**_

"Is it a person? Like…a human person?" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

The sphinx wasn't expecting to get the right answer to her question. She used her wings to fly off of the boy. Then flung her self over to the ocean. Within moments, the sphinx's body started to fall apart into the clear blue ocean water.

The entire kingdom rejoiced in the death of the beast that plagued their kingdom, and in turn Inuyasha was given the queens hand in Marriage. Making him the new King of Inu!

**THE END!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: Okay that was probably really corny, and very terrible but it's the best I could come up with to make it make sense and still be like to the original story, which by the way if you want to look up the real story…go to and type in "Oedipus the Myth".

**But anyway I'm getting off topic. Okay…bla, bla, bla…this was my first one shot. So like I said before it probably sucked…feel free to R&R!**

**-Dia Boo**

**PS: sorry guys…no time to update Teenage Secrets Today. I ran out of time…I'm really really REALLY sorry. But I PROMIS…PROMIS…PROMIS to update 2marrow. And if I don't…feel free to stab my foot with your imagination! ^_^**


End file.
